


Hey Johnny

by epithalamium



Category: Free!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, So no not actually sex, This starts out normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epithalamium/pseuds/epithalamium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that was when and how Rin realised he actually wanted to drag Nitori in the showers with him and take care of his Johnny. It was quite a devastating experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post at Tumblr.](http://nitoriheichou.tumblr.com/post/72822652517/liladisco-nitoriheichou-liladisco)
> 
> The first two tracks of [this mix](http://8tracks.com/eatingfireflies/nitori-s-wank-music) are the songs Nitori was listening to. (The rest are added for the heck of it and I need eight songs to make an 8tracks mix.)

Rin should have been back at the dorms revising for maths, but he found himself jogging around the school grounds in the middle of the night instead. Well, not exactly the middle of the night: it was barely past ten o’clock, but it was pretty dark despite all the streetlamps and the lights spilling down from dorm windows. Rin could see his breath form pale miniature clouds from his mouth. Pulling his jacket closer around his chest, he silently cursed the climate in Japan and broke into a run.

Fuck the climate in Japan. And fuck Nitori Aiichirou while he was at it.

Rin consoled himself with the thought that the school year was ending, and maybe he won’t have to share his room with Nitori next year. It might even have worked, if he hadn’t started wondering who Nitori’s new roommate would be—someone nicer than Rin, probably—and if they’d become close friends.

And if Nitori would stop hanging around Rin if that happened.

Considering Rin spent most of his free time with _his_ old friends, he really shouldn’t be throwing any stones, but that was different. The thought of Nitori looking at someone else, eyes shining bright with admiration, made Rin want to kick something. Hurt someone.

He really shouldn’t have started calling the kid ‘Ai’. That was the problem. It was like giving Nitori a key to Rin’s mind, giving him leave to wreak havoc there and make a royal mess to rival the shitpile he called his desk.

It wasn’t even as if Nitori took advantage of the fact: he never overstepped Rin’s boundaries, always respected Rin’s personal space. It was something else, something that made Rin spend more time with Haru and the rest. Because at least with them he wouldn’t feel like an elephant with four left feet, terribly conscious of everything he did. 

He thought that being closer—allowing Nitori to get closer to him would put a stop to all that flittery fluttering. But he was wrong, and it only got worse, Rin’s mind sometimes going haywire, thought piled upon thought, or refusing to work at all.

It wasn’t as if everyone Rin knew wasn’t already flat-out bonkers, but Nitori had to beat them all. He was out of control, pulling the ground out of everyone’s feet without even knowing what he was doing.

What a complete and utter bastard.

Rin’s breath was coming in sharp painful gasps now, sweat making strands of hair cling to his forehead despite the cold. It was probably time to get back, especially if he didn’t want to fail maths on the very last term of school.

His heart beat fast as he went down the hallways that led to his room, but that was probably because he’d been running fast for almost half an hour. No big deal. He should have taken the time to cool down before coming in, but he reckoned he could do some light exercises inside his own room later.

Or maybe not.

Nitori was still at his desk when Rin came in, notebooks spread out in front of him and several more piled up high on any surface not already taken up by his plush toy cows. Rin just couldn’t get it.

A song was playing from Nitori’s phone, and he was singing softly along with it, ‘Hey Johnny, hey Johnny....’

He probably hadn’t even noticed Rin entering the room, or he’d be all ‘Welcome back, senpai!’ and sunny smiles—no, make that _definitely_ hadn’t noticed Rin. 

Rin gave a gasp, feeling like someone had given him a kick to the gut. Actually, he felt as if all his bodily functions have decided they’d had enough, nice knowing you, bye. He had to clutch at the doorframe to keep standing, his vision suddenly getting worryingly dark.

An exaggeration, maybe. Haru would be laughing at him. But Haru had never gone back to his room to catch his roommate quietly, softly singing ‘Hey Johnny’ to his own cock. And that wasn’t even the worst of it. Well, Nitori was still wearing shorts, so at least there was that. But Rin could definitely see the tented crotch of Nitori’s shorts, and it was definitely _twitching_.

Was Nitori’s boner actually swinging along to the fucking song? Rin had the sudden urge to find the highest building and fling himself down from the very top of it. This cannot be happening. It simply can’t.

He must have made some sound—Rin wasn’t sure, but it could have been like a dog dying—because Nitori finally looked up from his cock to Rin, who was staring at him with his mouth open.

‘Welcome back, senpai!’ said Nitori, as if nothing weird was happening. ‘Did you have a good run?’

Rin made another dying dog sound, finally letting go of the doorframe and stepping inside the room. This was worse than the time Nitori started taking his clothes off while Rin looked at him in stupefied amazement. They’d been both sitting at their desks, for fuck’s sake. Rin had thought Nitori was doing his homework.

 _That_ was mystifying. _This_ was plain unbelievable.

‘Are you all right, senpai?’

‘Are you?’ said Rin, hating how breathless he sounded. But he’d been running fast, he reminded himself. Nothing weird about that at all.

Nitori looked back down at his crotch, his face taking on a sheepish expression. ‘I guess I should take care of it, but I don’t feel like having a shower yet.’

Rin was vaguely aware that the song Nitori had been singing along with had ended, a new one playing, ‘I’m waiting... I'm starving...’

Rin wanted to die. His face was the same colour as his hair and he wanted to die.

‘I didn’t know you listened to the Birthday,’ he said.

‘They’re one of my favourite bands!’ said Nitori. Chiba Yusuke was still singing, ‘Come on, come on, come on.’

‘Are you going to take a shower now?’ Nitori said, still unaware of Rin’s inner turmoils. Rin frowned at that. Surely not, surely Nitori wasn’t suggesting...? _Come on!_

‘You can go first, senpai,’ Nitori finished, smiling again.

Rin took a deep shaky breath. Of course not. He wouldn’t be so lucky.

And that was when and how Rin realised he actually wanted to drag Nitori in the showers with him and take care of his Johnny. It was quite a devastating experience.

‘Senpai?’

‘Yeah?’

‘I—’ Nitori hesitated, face turning pink. ‘I think you should go shower first.’

Rin didn’t have to look down. He knew he was hard, maybe even harder than Nitori was. But it gave him something else to look at besides Nitori’s face, so he did.

‘Yeah.’ The question was at the tip of his tongue; just a few words, really. But Rin bit his lip and got out of there before he started offering his roommate blowjobs.

The water was as cold as Rin could bear without turning into a block of ice. He didn’t imagine Nitori’s mouth, warm and wet, pink lips wrapped around his cock, face turning pink, gagging a bit, coming back for more.

Rin certainly didn’t come thinking of Nitori calling out his name, _Rin_ , breathless, water from the showerhead washing off Rin’s come from his face.

And he definitely didn’t choked gasp Nitori’s name at the moment of release; which meant Nitori didn’t hear him from the next room, didn’t call out, ‘Rin-senpai?’ in worried tones.

He didn’t meet Nitori’s eyes when he got back to their room, stepping out of the way as Nitori hurried into the shower with his towel clutched to his chest. Water turned so loud Rin had to wonder if Nitori was trying to drown himself in there. Had to wonder why he didn’t think of that first.

As Rin sat down his desk to face his maths notes, he decided it was probably time to ask Nitori out. Before they all lost whatever was left of their minds.


End file.
